


what if.........

by amy_anonymous



Category: Now You See Me (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, horsemen one shots, i ship them all, just because why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 17:39:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8111416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amy_anonymous/pseuds/amy_anonymous
Summary: A colection of fluffy one shots of the horsemen





	1. Chapter 1

Danny was burning, he was drowning, he couldn't breath, shit.

He glanced around his room, stumbeled over to his draws and searched for something, anything that might help, nope, of course not.

he couldnt breath, he was gonna be sick, it was like fire, burning all over, and he didn't know how to make it stop.

He stumbled out of the door into the living room, they were all in there, Merritt, Jack and Dylan, no Henley, she was gone, Daniel remined himself.

"Danny, you ok?" Some one asked, Merritt? Dylan? He wasn't sure, why were they so far away? He thought they had been right there.

"Whats happening?" A worried voice asked in the distance, Jack, that one was Jack, he knew that.

"Danny, listen to me can you hear me?" Dylan, that was Dylan

Danny managed to make his head comply and shakily nodded.

"Just listen to my voice, hold on to it, ok, your going to be just fine"

Danny nodded again, but Dylan was wrong, he wasn't ok, he could barley stand, and the room was spinning, and the ground was getting closer and closer and.........

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Non of them were sure what happened, but one thing was clear, Danny wasn't ok, something was wrong, he had come stumbling out of his room, swaying slightly.

Merritt had instantly known that this wasn't normal J. Daniel Atlas behaviour, "Danny, you ok?" He had asked

He didn't get a reply, he saw no sign that Daniel even heard him

"Whats happening" Jack had asked worry written across his face Merritt would have liked to tell him but he wasn't entirely sure, it seemed like a panic attack, but Daniel didnt get those, did he? Merritt had never seen one before

Dylan got up and moved slightly closer to the younger man, "Danny, listen to me, can you hear me?" He asked

Danny was still for a moment before giving a shaky nod. 

"Just listen to my voice, hold on to it, ok, your going to be fine" Dylan sounded as if he had done this before, but as he said the words Danny stumbled backwards, his eyes roled into the back of his head and he went limp.

Dylan rushed forward and caught the younger man before his head hit the floor.

"Whats wrong with him?" Jack asked shakily, shoked to see his idol in such a bad way.

"Seems like a panic attack, but I didn't know Danny got them" Merritt said, ashamed that he had known the younger man over two years and had never noticed a thing

"What do we do?" Jack asked, unsure of every thing

"Nothing we can do we just nave to wait for him to wake up, and wait they did, by his side, keeping him company, even if the unconscious man would never know, but he did, and he always remembered, they didn't leave him like she had, they stayed with him, after he woke up, cracking jokes, ruffeling his hair, they didn't talk about it, they had a mutual understanding that they wouldn't, but they always remembered


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Au- if alma had shot Danny when she had the chance

"Stop!" The French womans cry echoed throughout the small street, Daniel glanced over his shoulder to find himself facing the barrel of a gun, he stood frozen in shock, but she wouldnt shoot him, he knew that, he was un armed, he did nothing to provoke the woman, she wouldn't shoot him, how ever alma saw the scene very differently, she saw the leader of the group that had been running circles around them, making them look like idiots, always some how being one step ahead.

Well, not any more, she was taking matteres into her own hands, tightening her grip on the gun she squeezed the trigger.

Danny was falling, he heard the faint sound of a gunshot, he barley had time to register what was happening, when he hit the floor, deep crimson spreading rapidly over his white shirt.

Move, he had to move, he couldn't stay hear, he'd get arested, that wasn't part of the plan, getting shot wasn't part of the plan, he was loosing control, it was sliping through his fingers like sand. No, he couldn't do that, he couldn't deal with having a panic attack, he had enough to worry about.

He knew faintly in the back of his consciousness that people would be climbing over the wall to get him soon, he had to move, but he wanted nothing more than to shut his eyes and forget the pain in his stomach.

As quickly as he could, which was fairly quick considering the fact that he had just been shot in the stomach, he got to his feet, he half stagared, half ran through the busy streets of new orleans, each step sending a fresh shot of pain through his stomach.

Sencing that he didn't have much time he quickly slipped into an ally way, barley daring to breath as the FBI stormed past in search of him, he had to fight the urge to lay down in that small ally, go to sleep, but a part of him reasoned, he had lost a lot of blood already, the apartment was only afew blocks away, he could make it that far, and if he went to sleep, he may never wake up, he didn't want the worlds lasting impression of him to be 'that magic dude who robbed a bank and then died' that was Jacks job.

Silently checking the coast was clear he crept out of the ally way and blended as well as he could into the crowd, he could see the appartment building, he was too fucking close now to give up. 

He pulled open the door, the handle staining with his blood, stairs, atempted the first one, colapsing alnoast imidiatly, doing his best not to let the cry of pain leave his mouth, no, he thought, you're J Daniel Atlas, you robbed a bank live on stage, you robbed a man blind from right under his nose, he could walk up a fucking flight of stairs.

He was in agony, six flights of stairs in almoast ten minutes, his stomach was on fire and he was struggling to breathe, he searched frantically through his pockets for his key, almoast dropping it twice, it took him three atempts to get the key in the lock, his brain was foggy and he could no longer see straight. Finally the door swung open, he stumbled in slaming it behind him.

He head a shout from the kitchen "so your finally back then, you might want to work on your speed, we've been here twenty-" Danny didn't care, he didn't give a damn about how long Merritt and the others had been there, he couldnt see straight, the world was spinning, black dots covered his vision and his knees finally gave was, his eyes sliding shut.

******************************************************************************************************

Merritt heared the door slam shut, finally, seriously how long did it take? He yelled out a jibe at Daniel, but before he could finnish he heard a thump.

he poked his head out of the room he was in to the hall, expecti g the younger man to have simply sat down where he was, catching his breath, he did not expect to see the kid laying uncharacteristically still on the floor, crimson liquid flowing from his stomach. "Holy shit! Danny, Danny can you hear me?" Merritt yelled running over to the unconscious kid, he didn't get a responce, "Danny please, talk to me" he said the desparation becoming clearer in his voice, he may not have been Daniels biggest fans, but he couldn't bear to see him this way, he hadn't even thougt that Danny could have been in trouble, he had been busy looking out for Jack, he was the youngest, or Henley, she was a girl, yes she could take care of herself, but that didn't make Merritt feel any better about it.

But Daniel, he was a big boy, the kid could look after himself, well shit, now the kid was lieing unconscious on their floor bleeding out, and Merritt had no idea what to do.

His panicked cries had now atracted Jack and Henleys attention, "Merritt, whats- oh my god" Henley cried, rushing over to where the unconscious man lay.

"Wow, wh-what happened?" Jack asked, finding his voice

"I don't frigging know, he just comes in hear, he's bleedin' and he just colapsed, what the fuck man?" Merritt exclamed

"What do we do?" Jack asked frantically.

"Call, a fucking ambulance, he'll die" Henley cried

Daniels head twiched, he seemed to struggle for a moment, "n-no, no h-hospitals" he stuttered

"Danny, your bleeding, you have to go to hospital" Henley half screamed at him

"N-no, I-if I g-go to the hospital, I-i may aswell j-just hand my s-self in, I'm not g-going to jail" he said stubbornly

"If you don't let us take you to hospital, we'll have to oparate on you here, and non of us are qualified for that" Jack warned

"T-then so be it" and with that Daniel slipped out of conciseness again.

So thats what they did, and not ovarly well either, Merritt managed to take the bulit out with henleys tweasers, ("lots of practice from the board game oparation") and Henley used her limited sewing abilities to stitch the wound, by the end of it there hands were covered in blood along with the table and various pieces of make - shift equipment they had used, and all they could do was sit, wait, and pray to god, that it was enough


End file.
